jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
R Spells
Spells Rage Glamer (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Targets: {1/3} creatures, no two of which may be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes Each affected creature gains a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution, a +1 morale bonus on saves, and a –2 penalty to defense. / / Rainbow Pattern Shadow Mind-Affecting, Pattern Circle: Brd 4, Wiz 4 Components: V (Brd only), S, M (phosphor), F (crystal prism) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: 20’ radius spread ® Duration: Concentration + {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes Creatures in the area become fascinated, and remain so as long as they can see the lights. You may move the lights 30’. / / Raise Dead Necromancy (Healing) Circle: Clr 5 Components: V, S, M (5,000gp of diamonds), DF Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Touch Target: Dead creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will ½ Spell Resistance: No You restore life to a deceased creature. You can raise a creature that has been dead for no longer than one day per caster level. In addition, the subject’s soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject’s soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work; therefore, a subject that wants to return receives no saving throw. Coming back from the dead is an ordeal. The subject of the spell loses one level (or 1 Hit Die) when it is raised, just as if it had lost a level or a Hit Die to an energy-draining creature. If the subject is 1st level, it loses 2 points of Constitution instead (if this would reduce its Con to 0 or less, it can’t be raised). This level/HD loss or Constitution loss cannot be repaired by any means. A character that died with spells prepared has a 50% chance of losing any given spell upon being raised, in addition to losing spells for losing a level. A spellcasting creature that doesn’t prepare spells (such as a sorcerer) has a 50% chance of losing any given unused spell slot as if it had been used to cast a spell, in addition to losing spell slots for losing a level. A raised creature has a number of hit points equal to its current Hit Dice. Any ability scores damaged to 0 are raised to 1. Normal poison and normal disease are cured in the process of raising the subject, but magical diseases and curses are not undone. While the spell closes mortal wounds and repairs lethal damage of most kinds, the body of the creature to be raised must be whole. Otherwise, missing parts are still missing when the creature is brought back to life. None of the dead creature’s equipment or possessions is affected in any way by this spell. A creature that has been turned into an undead creature or killed by a death effect can’t be raised by this spell. Constructs, elementals, outsiders, and undead creatures can’t be raised. The spell / / Ray of Enfeeblement Necromancy Circle: Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Ray Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The target takes a penalty to Strength of 1d6 + {½} (maximum + 5), to a minimum score of 1. / / Ray of Exhaustion Necromancy Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Ray Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: Fortitude partial; see text Spell Resistance: Yes The subject is exhausted for the spell’s duration. On a successful save the creature is fatigued. / / Frost Evocation Cold Circle: Wiz 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes A ray of freezing air and ice projects from your pointing finger. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack with the ray to deal damage to a target. The ray deals 1d3 points of cold damage. / / Resize Polymorph Size Circle: Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M (pinch of powdered iron) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes The target (and their carried items) increase or decrease one size category. / / Resize, Mass Polymorph Circle: Wiz 5 Target: One creature per {level}, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart This spell functions like Resize, except that it affects multiple creatures. / / Refuge Teleportation Contingent Circle: Clr 7, Wiz 9 Components: V, S, M (gems worth 1,500gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Object touched Duration: Permanent until discharged Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The touched object, if activated (which destroys it), teleports the possessor to your location. / / Regenerate Transmutation Healing Circle: Clr 5, Drd 6 Components: V, S, DF, (XP of 50 each from caster and target; see text) Casting Time: 1 turn Range: Touch Target: Living creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The subject’s severed body members, broken bones, and ruined organs grow back. The process is complete in 1 round if the severed members are touching the creature, otherwise it takes 1 minute. Regenerate ''also cures 5d8 + {level} (maximum 25) damage, rids the subject of exhaustion, fatigue, and all nonlethal damage. Additionally, the target recovers 2d4 ability damage from each physical stat. If the XP cost is paid, the target also recovers 1 ability drain from each physical stat. / / Reincarnate Transmutation '''Circle:' Drd 4 Components: V, S, M, DF Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Dead creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None; see text Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) With this spell, you bring back a dead creature in another body, provided that its death occurred no more than one week before the casting of the spell and the subject’s soul is free and willing to return. If the subject’s soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work; therefore, a subject that wants to return receives no saving throw. Since the dead creature is returning in a new body, all physical ills and afflictions are repaired. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be reincarnated, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature’s body at the time of death. The magic of the spell creates an entirely new young adult body for the soul to inhabit from the natural elements at hand. This process takes 1 hour to complete. When the body is ready, the subject is reincarnated. A reincarnated creature recalls the majority of its former life and form. It retains any class abilities, feats, or skill ranks it formerly possessed. Its class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, and hit points are unchanged. Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores depend partly on the new body. First eliminate the subject’s racial adjustments (since it is no longer of his previous race) and then apply the adjustments found below to its remaining ability scores. The subject’s level (or Hit Dice) is reduced by 1. If the subject was 1st level, it’s new Constitution score is reduced by 2. (If this reduction would put its Con at 0 or lower, it can’t be reincarnated). This level/HD loss or Constitution loss cannot be repaired by any means. It’s possible for the change in the subject’s ability scores to make it difficult for it to pursue its previous character class. If this is the case, the subject is well advised to become a multiclass character. For a humanoid creature, the new incarnation is determined using the following table. For non-humanoid creatures, a similar table of creatures of the same type should be created. A creature that has been turned into an undead creature or killed by a death effect can’t be returned to life by this spell. Constructs, elementals, outsiders, and undead creatures can’t be reincarnated. The spell cannot bring back a creature that has died of old age. The reincarnated creature gains all abilities associated with its new form, including forms of movement and speeds, natural armor, natural attacks, extraordinary abilities, and the like, but it doesn’t automatically speak the language of the new form. A wish ''or a ''miracle ''spell can restore a reincarnated character to his or her original form. ''Material Component: ''Rare oils and unguents worth a total of least 1,000 gp, spread over the remains. / / Remove Blindness/Deafness Healing '''Circle:' Clr 3, Pal 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: negates Remove either the blinded or deafened condition from the target. Can also counter or dispel Blindness/Deafness. / / Remove Curse Universal Circle: Brd 3, Clr 3, Pal 3, Wiz 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature or item touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Remove all curses on a creature, or suppress a curse on an object. See the curse for details on removal. Can also'' counter or dispel ''Bestow Curse. / / Remove Disease Conjuration (Healing) Circle: Clr 3, Drd 3, Rgr 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: Fortitude negates Cure all mundane diseases the target has, and grant a re-save against any nausea or sicken effects. / / Remove Fear [ ] Circle: Brd 1, Clr 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Targets: One creature + one creature per 4 {level}, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''None '''Spell Resistance: Will negates The targets gain a +4 morale bonus against Fear'' effects. If they are affected by a Fear effect, you may attempt to dispel that effect (maximum + 15). / / Repel Metal or Stone Abjuration Earth '''Circle:' Drd 8 Duration: {level} rounds (D) As Repel Wood, but affecting objects made of stone or metal. / / Repel Vermin Abjuration Circle: Brd 4, Clr 4, Drd 4, Rgr 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Area: 10’ radius emanation centered on you Duration: 10x {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: Will partial Spell Resistance: Yes A creature of the vermin subtype must save to cross the barrier; success results in {¼}d6 damage. / / Repel Wood Abjuration Circle: Drd 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 0’ Area: 60’ line Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: +2 MD, or +2 on opposed Disarm rolls Wooden objects in the path are Bull Rushed. Use your {level} for BA, your Wis in place of Str, with a +8 size modifier. Held items are instead Disarmed from their wielder. The spell gives a -20 penalty on range attacks going the wrong way, if the weapon is wooden. The spell also makes an appropriate type of Attack of Opportunity against any wooden object or creature being moved the wrong way. / / Repulsion Glamer Abjuration Circle: Clr 7, Wiz 6 Components: V, S, F (pair of iron bars attached to two canine statuettes, one black and one white, worth 50gp) /DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Area: Up to 10’ per {level} radius emanation centered on you Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Re-save 1 round later Any creature within or entering the area must attempt a save; on a failure, they may not move towards you while in the area. / / Resilient Sphere Force Circle: Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M (matching hemispherical pieces of clear crystal and gum arabic) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: {level}’ diameter sphere Target: '''A creature that fits in the sphere '''Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: Reflex negates Spell Resistance: Yes The sphere contains the target. / / Resistance Abjuration Circle: Brd 0, Clr 0, Drd 0, Fav 0, Pal 1, Ran 1, Sha 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 minute Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The target gains a +1 resistance bonus on saves. / / Resist Energy Evocation Circle: Clr 2, Drd 2, Pal 2, Rgr 1, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes Choose: cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. The target, and their gear, gain energy resistance 5 against the chosen type. The energy resistance increases to 10 at {level} 7, and 15 at {level}. / / Restoration Healing Circle: Clr 4, Pal 4 Components: V, S, M (diamond dust worth 100gp) As Restoration, Lesser,'' except that it also: ¨ removes {1/3} negative levels ¨ cures all temporary ability damage ¨ restores all points permanently drained from a single ability score of your choice ¨ eliminates any exhaustion, fatigue, or nausea suffered by the target. / / Restoration, Greater Healing '''Circle:' Clr 7 Components: V, S, XP (500) As Restoration, ''except that it also: ¨ removes all negative levels ¨ restores levels permanently drained within the last {level} hours ¨ restores all ability points permanently drained / / Restoration, Lesser Healing '''Circle:' Clr 2, Drd 2, Pal 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 3 rounds Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Will negates Dispel (maximum + 15) any magical effects reducing one of the subject’s ability scores, remove all ability burn, cure {1/3} temporary ability damage, or remove one negative level. Remove the fatigued condition; an exhausted condition improves to fatigued. / / Resurrection Conjuration (Healing) Circle: Clr 7 Casting Time: 10 minutes This spell functions like raise dead, ''except that you are able to restore life and complete strength to any deceased creature. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be resurrected, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature’s body at the time of death. (The remains of a creature hit by a ''disintegrate ''spell count as a small portion of its body.) The creature can have been dead no longer than 10 years per caster level. Upon completion of the spell, the creature is immediately restored to full hit points, vigor, and health, with no loss of prepared spells. However, the subject loses one level or 2 points of Constitution if the subject was 1st level. (If this reduction would bring its Con to 0 or lower, it can’t be resurrected). This level loss or Constitution loss cannot be repaired by any means. You can resurrect someone killed by a death effect or someone who has been turned into an undead creature and then destroyed. You cannot resurrect someone who has died of old age. Constructs, elementals, outsiders, and undead creatures can’t be resurrected. ''Material Component: ''A sprinkle of holy water and diamonds worth a total of at least 10,000 gp. / / Reverse Gravity Evocation '''Circle:' Drd 8, Wiz 7 Components: V, S, M (a lodestone and iron filings)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: Up to {½} 10’ cubes (S) Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: Reflex partial; see text Spell Resistance: No Gravity is reversed in the area. A creature with something to hold on to can attempt a Reflex save to secure itself when the spell strikes, and is then treated as climbing. Flying creatures must make an Athletics check (DC 10 + {level}) or their flight is disrupted. / / Righteous Might Transmutation Size Circle: Clr 5 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: {level} rounds (D) You increase your size category by one. If insufficient room is available for the growth, make a Maneuver check to burst any blockage. If you fail, you are constrained without harm. / / Rope Trick Teleportation Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M (powdered corn extract and a twisted loop of parchment) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Effect: Extra-dimensional space {1/5} 10’ cubes (S) Target: One touched piece of rope from 5’ to 30’ long Duration: {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No One end of the rope rises into the air until the whole rope hangs perpendicular to the ground; the upper end is affixed to the opening of the extra-dimensional space. The 3’ x 5’ opening is not visible from the outside of the space, but creatures inside can see out. / / Rusting Grasp Transmutation Earth Circle: Drd 4 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Up to {level} cubic feet of ferrous material, or one ferrous creature Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: Fortitude ½; see text Spell Resistance: No Any ferrous object you touch has the appropriate volume destroyed (magic items are immune). A touched ferrous creature takes 3d6 + {level} (maximum +15) damage. Spells